


"i," we say, and we have one tongue

by Blackcat413



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Byleth is such a fascinating character for me there's so much I have left to explore, Experimental Style, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, I left Sothis out of my other fire emblem fic and I wanted to rectify that, POV Experimental, Sothis-centric, Spoilers, gender-ambiguous byleth, just a lot of ambiguity in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat413/pseuds/Blackcat413
Summary: A "we" implies two separate entities.





	"i," we say, and we have one tongue

**Author's Note:**

> my other fire emblem fic got such a warm reception, and I want to thank everyone who read that fic. Your support truly means the world to me :,)

_ you like him, don’t you? _

Clarification is unnecessary. It is Dimitri, of course- 

_ of course, _you answer, because you cannot lie to the Goddess in your head. You cannot lie to me. 

You feel the stirrings of a curiosity brewing. You think it is yours, but it is also mine.

_ do you wish that i could feel it with you? _I ask, knowing the answer.

_ sometimes. _

The Prince is very dear to your heart, so he is dear to mine. That is enough. It is blessedly simple. I don’t bother saying it, because you can sense the sentiment as if it were your own.

The days are long here. I sit and watch you interact with the world. Sometimes I talk, but just as often, I am silent for days.

I see your actions, hear your thoughts. I forget that I am not you.

~

You were always meant to become the Goddess. When I am ripped from your mind I want to scream. I know it must be done, and should be done, but I wanted to be human.

_ Byleth, _ I try. No reply, nothing, like you don’t even hear it. And you don’t. _ Byleth, _one more time, just to feel myself talk at the last.

I can hardly tell where one of us ends and the other begins. Byleth and Sothis, Sothis and Byleth, until they are interchangeable, and our head spins. Our individuality bucks in its death throes: I love my psychic companion. I am my psychic companion. We have no psychic companion.

~

“i,” we say, and we have one tongue. We do things the way we always have- together. But now we are alone. We are the same, but when we try to communicate, we find only a wall of silence, yawning as endless as a chasm. 

Unity is lonely. We feel like we have been punished for something. But we are the Goddess; who could possibly punish us?

We suppose that love is the greatest gift one could give to the divine. But we do not feel divine, have no idea how that should even feel like. We have never loved Dimitri as the same person before, and yet, we love him unfalteringly.

The part of us that was Sothis struggles to understand human love from the perspective of a human. The part of us that was Byleth is lucky enough to not feel like the Goddess.

Each part tries to remember life without the other, and cannot. In this way, it is easier to live.

**Author's Note:**

> i added another sentence so it would be 420 words lmao


End file.
